


Seeing Our Future

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus ignored him, continuing on, “You do this thing a lot where you close your eyes. Why?”</p><p>"Ah…" Gavin’s face flushed a bright red. He tried weakly, "I plead the fifth?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Our Future

Ray laid on the couch. His knees were hooked over the top and his back was pressed against the cushions.

The others were playing some Trivia game on the Wii.  
Michael’s laptop was sitting on the floor in front of the entertainment center (Geoff had complained that it would block his point total is they put it next to the TV) with a set of speakers plugged in. The podcast played on the screen, although they were listening to it rather then watching it.

_"This is what I mean!" Burnie exclaimed. "You would never answer a question like that but you have no shame in asking Blaine!"_

_"The answers aren’t nearly as funny coming from me," Gavin argued. "Half our audience knows about my sex life just from listening to a lets play!"_

As he chose an answer from the screen, Geoff mused, “I wonder if those two will ever get sick of this argument.”

"Doubtful," Jack put forward.

_"Speaking of questions Gavin has never answered," Gus said, "there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you."_

_"Pay back," Burnie exclaimed. "Finally! Whatever he asks, you have to answer or you’re fired."_

_Gus ignored him, continuing on, “You do this thing a lot where you close your eyes. Why?”_

_"Ah…" Gavin’s face flushed a bright red. He tried weakly, "I plead the fifth?"_

_"You aren’t even an American citizen," Burnie shot at him. He raised an eyebrow, "Come on, tell us. It can’t be as bad as half the stuff you’ve had other people admit on here."_

_"Kara will never stop talking about it."_

_"Must be romantic," Gus said. "Kara’s a sucker for that."_

_"Ooh now I really gotta know," Burnie teased. He leaned in, "What kinda dirty fantasties are stewing in your head everyday?"_

_"It’s not like that," Gavin squeaked. "I just imagine my future with them. How silly Michael’s going to look when it hair turns gray and falls out, how one day I might be able to marry one of them, and how much I just want to spend every day of my life with all of them." He went abruptly silent and his face painted an even deeper red._

_No one said anything for a long time before Burnie muttered, “I was not expecting something that sweet to come out of Gavin’s mouth.”_

"Geoff," Ray said, inside the house.

"Uh huh?"

"Can I go with you when you pick Gav up?"

"Oh yeah," Ryan drawled. "We’re all going."

Geoff nodded in agreement, “Just don’t let him cum on my seats okay. Wait until we get in the house and I can have a piece of him too.”


End file.
